


Saving the Bogeyman

by nerdblogfornerds



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: April Noon, Chuck Brown - Freeform, Dorian Starr, Eve Hallows, Finnbar McLoughlin, Gen, Jack 'O Lantern, Juliet Valentine, LETS TALK SOURCE MATERIAL, OC, Post Ending, Sebastian Seafoam, Spirits of Childhood, The April Fool, The Groundhog - Freeform, The Guardians of Childhood - Freeform, The Halloween Witch, The Leprechaun - Freeform, The Ocean Prince, The Pumpkin King, The Wish Fairy, lets save the bogeyman, look at all these non canon characters, non canon character - Freeform, see i keep using all these dumb tags so no one reads my work because they cant find it, side characters, the valentine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdblogfornerds/pseuds/nerdblogfornerds
Summary: Pitch Black has been defeated, which will obviously send the entire world out of balance.It's up to the Spirits of Childhood, the Guardian B Team, the people no one really cares about, to save the day. Or try to.





	Saving the Bogeyman

The Boogeyman had been defeated. This was not a good thing.  
Dorian Starr, the Wish Fairy, had made the executive decision to hold a meeting to discuss the repercussions of his disappearance, and how this was the Guardians fault.  
The first to arrive in the forest manor was The Groundhog. A filthy looking man in pelts and furs, his arms covered in a plethora of watches, chains hanging down from under his layers and clipping up to hide his many pocket watches. He was exactly on time.  
With his usually white fluffy coat hung up, Dorian greeted The Groundhog in his people’s traditional garb. Both bare chested men gave each other a respectful nod.  
“Chuck, pleasure to see you,” Dorian greeted, bowing slightly as his guest stomped his muddy feet into the clean wooden interior. He grunted in response, looking around. “People are late.”  
The sound of bells was heard from the open doorway and both men glanced at the fancifully dressed woman stood in a rainbow coloured fools costume.  
“An honour as always, April,” Dorian purred, gesturing for her to enter his home. Instead, she took hold of his door and firmly shut herself out. Chuck groaned at the jingle of bells from the stairs, both he and Dorian turning their heads to the stairs where April sat perched on the bannister, legs folded, grinning wide.  
“You’re annoying,” Chuck grunted.  
“You’re ugly,” she replied sweetly before hopping down. “I hope you’ve provided snacks Dorian,” she added, stepping up close to him with a hand on her hip.  
“I have,” he replied. “As a gentleman should.”  
Chuck had already walked through the open archway into the drawing room where he spotted the table of snacks. He sat down heavily and began to eat, his hefty form taking most of the space on the couch. It creaked under his weight, but he seemed to ignore it. Dorian watched the man a moment, then watched as April walk out of a different door to enter the drawing room where she perched on the back of the settee, the only noise she made coming from her hanging bells.  
Dorian gently rang his hands out, glancing out of the window besides the door. More people had to turn up than this. Chuck had travelled all the way from Canada to be here, but he had a special grudge against Bunnymund so Dorian wasn’t surprised he would take the opportunity to talk dirt. And April went wherever mischief was, so she was a given. But if no one else turned up… well. It meant no one else took the threat seriously.  
One of Dorians fairies, a harmless floating fluff-like seed, hovered down from upstairs. It uncurled itself out of the seed slowly, stretching it’s arms out before turning their attention to the nervous looking Master. They floated softly forward and pressed their hand on his cheekbone. He glanced idly at them and gave them a reassuring smile.  
“I’m fine,” he said softly, but unconvincingly. He held out his hands and the fae floated into his waiting palms. It stared up at him as it hovered there, jumping slightly at the knock on the door. Excitement and a little relief flooded through Dorian; other people had come. People cared.  
He held his fae in one hand, opening the door with the other, greeting the new guest with a wide grin.  
Which dropped the moment he saw who it was.  
A looming figure, completely hidden in a brown robe that moved and floated mysteriously around their… legs? The hood was up, covering most of the head, but the face was covered with a round orange mask. A frightening zigzag mouth and eyes had been carved out, which for now were dark. A good sign. You could tell that they were becoming irritable the brighter the light from within their pumpkin head became.  
“Oh! Jack! Uh-uh-uh-A wonderful surprise… to see you!” Dorian stuttered, staring as the creature ducked their head to float ominously into his home.  
“_That’s Pumpkin King to you_,” The Pumpkin King replied, their voice deep and inhuman.  
“… Of course, Mr King,” Dorian whispered, a little too frightened to make his voice any louder.  
What sounded like a chuckle came from behind the mask. “_Just King is fine._”  
Although the humorous response did allow Dorian to calm down slightly, Chuck has stood up from his seat, staring through the doorway at King.  
“What’s that monster doing here?” he growled, his unshaven face covered in crumbs from the devoured snacks.  
“_This Monster is here to talk about the colossal failure the Guardians recently forced upon the world. We all know the problems banishing Pitch can bring,_” King slowly floated towards Chuck, casting a shadow over the drawing room. “_And I don’t plan to be the creature that has to replace him, thank you very much._”  
“That sounds fair,” April replied, popping an entire cupcake in her mouth. Chuck glanced at her, then back at King. There was a tense silence, but he eventually sat down with a grumble. Kings formidable shadow seemed to dim and they floated to the corner of the room, cloak waving softly in a mysterious breeze.  
Dorian watched all this in quiet awe, only looking away when a friend cleared his throat.  
“Might want tuh shut the door, you’re letting all the hot air out.”  
Dorian glanced down at the leprechaun at his feet and gave him a sudden smile.  
“Finnbar, you made it.”  
“I did.”  
Finnbar walked past Dorian, giving him a grin as he walked into the room with the others, grabbing himself a snack of what was left on the table.  
“Stop being such a gannet, you great lump Chuck.”  
Chuck grunted at the shorter man, who barely came up to his furry thighs. Finnbar smiled, winking at April who grinned back widely- luck and mischief often got along well, or at least that was the impression Dorian had gotten from the two of them.  
As he began to hear a gentle buzzing from outside, Dorian placed his fae onto his shoulder and stepped up to the entrance. He waited patiently a second before pulling open the door, interrupting the woman as she was about to knock. She wore a veiled hat, surrounded by several bees that buzzed calmly around her.  
“Lady Valentine, please, come in,” Dorian greeted warmly, taking her hand to help her step into his home. Her smile was warm as she curtsied to Dorian, her cloudy eyes pointing nowhere in particular.  
“Dorian. You are as charming as ever,” she said softly. She took a red rose from her hat and gently offered it to Dorian, who took it carefully. A bee buzzed over the petals and he frowned at it playfully, placing the rose in his hair.  
“Excuse me sir, this is my flower.”  
Valentine laughed softly, swatting her hand in the air. “Harold. Now is not the time. Front and centre, we have to let Dorian greet his other guests.”  
He blinked. “Other guests?” He looked to the door, and there stood a young man, his body adorned in teal coloured robes, his long blonde hair shaved on the sides and pulled back into a high ponytail. “Ah. Your highness.”  
The boy grimaced slightly.  
“That won’t be necessary,” he muttered, glancing at Valentine as she wandered slowly into the drawing room. “Just Sebastian, thanks.”  
Sebastian began to remove his fine coat, and Dorian offered out a hand to hang his coat up. “Your parents… decided not to come, then?”  
The boy’s expression was hard to read as he handed his coat over. “Well… they… are busy,” he muttered quietly.  
“… Of course. Rulers of the sea and all that,” Dorian replied softly. He slowly hung the coat up beside his own, watching the boy glance around nervously. “I can not thank you enough for your attendance, Sebastian.”  
He looked at Dorian and nodded, his expression set. “I’m not afraid to leave the ocean, Dorian. Not when I know it’s important.” And with that, he walked into the drawing room with the other guests.  
The room was slowly beginning to get a little packed, and besides the people here, Dorian could not fathom who else would join. At least not anyone who cared about Pitch Black.  
Dorian shut the door and stepped into the room with his guests. All the snacks were gone, but he wasn’t really surprised. Sebastian had put himself as far away from King as he could get, but it had caused April to give him her attention, leaning over the arm of his chair and into his personal space. Chuck and Valentine were sat opposite each other, with Finnbar talking warmly with Valentine as he gently gestured for her bees to leave him alone. For a moment, King appeared to look out of the window before turning back to the crowd.  
“So,” he said, quieting the room of the gentle chatter. “We all know why we’re here.”  
“_Hold on now Dorian,_” King said softly, or as soft as a demonic voice could. “_There’s someone else coming._”  
“Who?” Chuck grunted, leaning back in the sofa.  
“_I am not here as an emissary of Halloween. Eve Hallows will be coming here herself._”  
While multiple people groaned, April grinned. “She’s fun!”  
“If we have to cope with her dramatic entrances to have her presence, I will allow it,” Dorian replied wisely.  
Almost as if on cue, the front door slammed open and a woman on a broomstick flew in, her dress curling out behind her as she brought a plethora of dry autumn leaves. Dorian tutted at the mess.  
Eve grinned at all the guests for a moment before glaring at King.  
“Why didn’t you turn all the lights off like I told you to?” she accused, her broomstick causing her to hover-bob slowly in the hall.  
“_Oh no. I must have forgotten._”  
She sighed dramatically and hopped off her broom, shutting the door behind her with a kick. “So sorry Dorian,” she purred, giving him a wide smile. “I must have interrupted terribly, please continue.” Her hair flicked his face as she sashayed past, as his eyes rolling into his head.  
“Actually, you didn’t interrupt anything,” he replied simply, regaining his composure.  
“Oh,” Eve replied, not trying very hard to hide her disappointment.  
“Now.” He stepped forward, clapping his hands together. “We’re all here, we’re unlikely to get anymore guests-“  
“I certainly didn’t see anyone else on my way here,” Eve interjected.  
“Eve, my dear?” Finnbar piped up.  
“Yes my tiny friend?”  
“Shut up.”  
Eve frowned at him but didn’t say anything as she leant against a wall. There was blissful silence for a few moments, and when he was sure he had everyone’s attention, Dorian continued.  
“Pitch Black, the Bogeyman, was defeated. He tried to rise to power, and had that power completely taken away by the Guardians. No one knows the whole story. All we know is that he himself is no longer a threat.” His eyes set cold and hard. “But his Nightmares run rampant out of his control. That is just ONE of the many problems his disappearance has caused. I’ve tried to speak to North about what will happen with fear now that Pitch is gone, but he was terribly dismissive about the whole thing. Fear doesn’t just… stop existing. And if it did, something worse would rise up to replace it.”  
King looked out of the window as a few people glanced at them. No one was certain what King was supposed to represent, which made them an easy target for speculation on the darker side of childhood.  
“Most of you are from this planet,” Dorian continued, pulling his guests eyes back to him. “You don’t know what he did before he got here.”  
“_He eradicated entire races_,” King growled quietly.  
“Indeed. But do you know why?” Dorian pressed, looking directly into Kings gently glowing mask. After a moment, the glow dimmed, and they looked away again. Dorian looked to everyone else. “Because he was told to.”  
“Told to?” Chuck grunted. “By who?”  
“Darkness. Shadows. Nightmares. Rumour is that it whispered to him when he was a normal man, and it whispers still now.” He stepped forward, holding one hand in a fist and gesturing with his thumb held against the soft pad of his forefinger. “I believe the man behind Pitch Black was fighting back when he reached Earth and caused him to slow down. Slow down enough to be defeated and weakened by the Guardians. Pitch feeds off fear but if a race is gone, there is no one to be afraid, and with no planets fear behind him, it only took one planet to fight back to stop his reign of terror.”  
The room was silent. This was a lot to take in, especially for people like April and Sebastian, who knew nothing of the worlds Pitch had destroyed.  
“When the Guardians defeated Pitch,” Dorian continued, “They let the man he was before have a chance to exist. And he was afraid. The shadows and darkness saw his return and decided to torment him some more. Now we have two choices, as I see it.” He held up a finger. “One. We help Pitch Black regain his strength so he can get his Nightmares back under control and return the world to balance.” He held up a second finger. “Or. We help the man before Pitch be free, and make darkness find a new host.”  
“_Cruel._”  
“I agree,” Valentine whispered. “Imagine waking up from a deep sleep to discover… all you’ve done.”  
“He deserves a chance to redeem himself,” Sebastian said firmly.  
“I agree with the Horsey Prince,” April added, slipping off the arm of his chair. “He’s done horrible things, but he has a second chance here.”  
“I like the idea of offering that chance,” Dorian agreed. “But… I feel in practise it may not be as kind to him as we think. And then we still have the Nightmares.”  
“We free the man from Nightmares and then let the Guardians deal with the aftermath,” Chuck grunted, glaring at the ground. “It was their fault after all.”  
“They won’t accept they’ve done anything wrong-“ Dorian started before Chuck sent him a glare.  
“Exactly my point!”  
“Well why don’t we just talk to a different Guardian?” Finnbar piped up.  
“Why bother, we’re not one of them, they don’t care about us,” Eve snorted.  
Everyone began to argue over one another, the room split in three ways. Talk to the Guardians, bring back Pitch Black, or save Pitch from himself. Everyone had a valid point and different motives and views. The quietist one was King, who didn’t move at all while this was happening; their cape entirely too still.  
Their neck gave a gentle crack as it tilted and a dark skeletal hand flicked out of their cape. With a loud thud and flurry of wind, the front door slammed open and everyone turned their attention to the oversized creeping vine that flew into the house. It dropped what it was gripping unceremoniously to the floor. With a quick thwapping noise the plant life flew back out of the door as Kings hand withdrew into their cape, the door shutting behind it as the wind died down. The lump on the floor groaned and shifted.  
“_We have an uninvited guest._”  
Jack Frost rose to his feet, stretching his back with a gentle crack, and giving the occupants of the house a small grin.  
“Hi guys. Soooo… you were talking about Pitch Black?”

**Author's Note:**

> Unsure if I wanna write more of this! I like where it started but I don't know where it's going? X3
> 
> A couple of these characters are proper OC's that I made for fics and roleplay and stuff and then... poof... Turns out ROTG came out a really long time ago so the fandom is kinda dead?  
HELL NAW, IM HERE CREATING CONTENT FOR PEOPLE NO ONE CARES ABOUT.
> 
> Yeh if you want a chapter two comment what the hell is gonna happen because I don't know. :3
> 
> Thank you for reading SMOOCHES


End file.
